


The Very Beginning

by dizmo



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: Gen, Only Worrisome In Retrospect, Pre-Canon, Siblings, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple beginning for a relationship that ends up anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vertigomac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigomac/gifts).



It was in the fall, when the oppressive heat of summer was beginning to lessen, that the first introduction was made.

"Aloysius?"

A pale, towheaded two-year-old boy toddled up to his mother, who was sitting on a chair calling him over. There had been quite a bit of commotion in the house for the last few days. He hadn't comprehended it, but something, perhaps instinct, told him it meant something important. "Yes, mama?"

"I want you to meet your new brother."

"The baby?"

"Yes, Aloysius. The baby that was growing in mama's stomach is here now." She lowered the bundle a bit to show the young child his sleeping infant brother. "His name is Diogenes."

"Dodgies?"

She laughed a little. "You'll get there. I have something very important to tell you, all right?"

Aloysius nodded, face as solemn as a two-year-old could muster.

"You're a big brother now. You need to watch out for him, all right?"

He nodded again.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, mama."

She smiled.

  



End file.
